The Omega Guardians
by KidCountry17
Summary: A few select wolves are known as the Omega Guardians. Every pack has at least one. Some have more, they are born to be the Guardians, but don't always know it. Some just become Guardians, because they hate how others talk about, and treat the Omegas. Not a great summery, but read the story, you may find you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey POV**

As I walk around the territory there is a smile on my face. It is Spring Time. Finally Winter is over, and the Alpha's are due to return. Kate being one of them.

I can't wait to see her. I've waited all Winter for her return. I know Alphas and Omegas can't be mates, but I still love her.

Although I have had Lilly to hang out with, and to be honest she is great. I wouldn't say I love her, but I do care about her. So here I am walking around the territory looking for my friends, and wondering when the new Alphas will return.

"Wold pile!"

My eyes widen at the words, and before I can react I am under a pile of my friends, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and Lilly.

I laugh as they get off and let me up.

"Ok, today, do you want to play Berryball, or go Log Sledding?" I ask them.

They all go into thought for a moment. "Log Sledding!" They say in unison.

"Then let's go." I say as I lead them off to find a log, and a good hill to go down.

Soon, we are a top a hill, looking down from or log.

"Ready?"

They all nod, and we push-off. The sled picks up speed quickly, and soon everything is just a blur.

"Lean left!" I shout so they can hear me. As we lean we barely miss a tree.

"Lean Right!"

We continue down and blazing speeds. Nearly missing boulders, and trees.

"Guys, we need to work on brakes!"

"What?" They ask.

Then they all see the lipped ledge in front of us.

"AH!" We all shout as we hit it, and are shot from of sled as it shatters.

I land first, then Lilly lands on top of me. We roll down the hill, until we stop, our position causing me to blush, but it was hidden by my fur.

Me on my back, her on my chest, our noses touching.

She almost didn't seem to want to break the contact, but rather reluctantly, did, or from what I could tell it was reluctant.

I myself didn't really want her to break the contact but knew we would have to.

She got off and I rolled over, and got up.

"So, uh, you ok?" I ask her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." She stuttered, it was barely noticeable, but I caught it.

"Hey, you two alright?" I hear Salty ask, as him Shakey, and Mooch all walk over.

"Yeah, we're fine guys." I answer, then I see Kate, but I also see a some wolves I do not recognize hunting with her.

There was a reddish one, that looked like he was from the Eastern pack, a solid black one, a shorter grey one, and a taller grey one with a long mane, and markings on his face.

We watch as they stalk up on a group of caribou. Once they are close, the wolf who I would later find out is Garth, raises his tail and flicks it quickly.

Then the four of them leap towards two caribou, and take them down quickly.

Soon, Me, Lilly, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey are all down, there to congratulate them.

"Kate, you all did great." I say walking up to her.

She smiles when she sees me. "Humphrey! Wow, you look great." She says as the red wolf walks up.

"Hey Garth, good job today." She says to him.

He smiles at her and nods. "You too."

"Garth, this is Humphrey." Kate says as she points at me with her paw.

"Uh... hi, Humphrey, I'm Garth."

"Well, uh, Nice to meet you Garth, so, uh, are you new to the pack or something?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm from the Eastern Pack, just getting used to it here for when we unite the packs."

"We are uniting the packs?"

"Yep, through marriage."

"Oh, who is getting married?"

Kate looks down as I ask this.

"Me and Kate. Since she is the Alpha's Daughter, and is an Alpha, and I am the Eastern Pack's Alpha's son, and am an Alpha." He says.

My heart feels like it's shattered. They are getting married? I mean I know I could never be with Kate, but this just seals my fate, of never being with her.

I turn and walk away but notice Lilly following.

I walk until I find the waterfall I found a few weeks ago. I walk behind it into a cave.

I heard the click of claws on the stone ground. "Humphrey?"

It was Lilly, although I already knew that.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She sits next to me and rubs my back gently with her paw.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kate, she is getting married."

"You know it's for the packs, plus you two could never be. Omegas, and Omegas. Alphas and Alphas."

"I know, but I still love her. Seeing her with him will be torture. Plus, he seemed to be almost disgusted when I was around."

"It's probably nothing." She says as I hear other voices. It was Kate, Garth, and that black wolf.

"Omegas are useless, other than a fun thing to mess with." Garth says.

"I have no comment on that one." Kate says.

The black one looks peeved. "You know, for alphas you are both ignorant." He says.

They stop and look at him. "How?" Garth asks.

"Omegas are a very needed part of a pack. They help keep the peace, and keep the tension low."

"Yeah right, Striker, you been eaten berries or something?"

"Garth... We went over this in Alpha school, don't push it, or I'll beat your butt again."

"Boys that's enough." Kate says.

Striker looks at her then swats Garth on the nose, making small scratches on it.

"Ow!"

"Quit whining, you are an Alpha, or maybe a princess. I can never tell which." Striker retorts to his whine.

I hear a growl, then see Garth tackle him.

Soon, almost instantly Garth is whimpering and retreating from the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Humphrey POV**

Lilly and I watch the three alphas, as they get a drink then lay down by the stream.

Kate and Garth snuggle up next to each other, but Striker keeps his distance.

He seemed almost disgusted with them. He was almost acting like he was on patrol as well.

I examined him as he laid there. His fur, was still black like earlier, but I noticed his eyes were an electrifying blue, and his right back leg was white from his paw to just below the bend.

Then he looked towards me and stopped scanning. My eyes widened as I though he had seen me through the water.

When he looks away I quickly bolt to the rear of the cave. I close my eyes, then feel Lilly lay next to me.

The contact was nice, until I heard the wolf know as Striker speak.

"What are you doing here?" He asked standing over us.

My eyes shoot open and I stand up near instantly.

"Uh, resting, and trying to avoid Kate." I say.

"Oh, you must be Humphrey, and due to the only white wolf in the pack is with you, this must be Lilly." He said motioning his nose to her.

"Yup, that's me." She says as she too stands up.

"So, Humphrey, why are you trying to avoid Kate?" He asks

"I have feelings for her, and she is marrying Garth." I say.

"Yeah, that's sucks. She, actually seems to have feelings for the egotistical wolf though." He says with slight bitterness near the end.

"You don't seem to fond of them." Lilly states.

"It's not that. They don't understand how much Omegas like the two of you matter. I do, and it just angers me at how they talk about Omegas." He says.

"Wait how did you know we are Omegas? We didn't tell you." I say.

"I can tell, by looking at you. An alpha would hold them selves high, and wouldn't have been as nervous as you were." He says looking at me.

"Oh, haha, but you actually think Omegas are important?" Lilly asks.

"Yes, I know they are. Both of my parents are, I just wanted to be an alpha. Without Omegas, the peace would be there, but for less time, and there'd be to much seriousness." He said as he sat down.

"Never met an alpha that thought so much of Omegas." I say.

"Striker!" Kate yells from outside the cave.

"I should go, before they catch you in here." He says then quickly leaves the cage the shows back up on the far side of the clearing by the stream.

I look at Lilly, and she looks at me.

"So, wanna go to the back of the cave and rest again." I ask.

"Sure. Lead the way."

So I head to the back of the den and we lay down. Her closer to me this time. I smile slightly and look into her eyes, and she returns the smile, and gaze.

Before I know what is happening we share a kiss.

We break the kiss and my eyes go wide.

"W-We, just kissed." I blurt out.

"You didn't like it?"

"No, no, I loved it, but I mean you're my friend."

"Maybe I wanna be more than friends Humphrey. " She says with a softer voice than usual.

I blush slightly and nod. "R-Really?" I ask in shock.

She just gives a nod for an answer.

I never even thought of having a relationship with Lilly, but now, now that it is out there, I like the idea.

"I don't see why we can't give it a go."

She smiles then gently kisses me again, and I return it.

She breaks the kiss and nuzzles me. I smile and wrapped my arm around her and hold her close.

**Striker POV**

I hear Kate call for me.

I say bye to Humphrey and Lilly, then leave quickly.

I sneak from behind the waterfall, using the shadows to my advantage and staying practically invisible to the others.

Once I reach the trees I head to the far side of the little clearing.

I enter and they both look at me.

"Where were you?" Kate asks.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Yes, it does, you don't just leave without telling us where you are going." Kate says using a commanding voice.

"You don't scare me, or intimidate me with that voice Kate, it does nothing really."

She scoffs then her and Garth walk away.

I laugh a little then leave as well. I find my way to a den not far from the Head Alpha Den. I walk in and lay down, not caring who's den it is.

I am tired and want to rest alone, without Kate and Garth around.

I slowly begin to nod off in the quiet of the den.

"Who are you and why are you in my den?" I hear a clearly male voice ask.

I peel one eye open and look at him.

"My name is Striker, and I am just resting."

"Well, find another den to rest in."

I yawn then drag myself to my feet.

"First, what is your name?" I ask

"My name is Buck, and this is my den."

"Well, Buck. I am sorry for sleeping in your den, but when I found it, I didn't care who's it was. I am very tired from Alpha School, and just want to rest in peace."

"There is an abandoned den not far north of here." He says, his attitude calming a bit.

"Thank you, again sorry for using your den." I say walking past him and heading off to find said den, and soon I do.

I walk in, head to the back and lay down.

I lay in the cool of the den, but do not fall asleep, now, I just can't.

I want to, but I guess I am to tired to sleep.

So I just think.

So far, I now have a den I am claiming as mine, possibly some friends, and can finally rest without having to worry about training the next day.

Soon, as I think, sleep finally takes over and fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Well that was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Later. KidCountry. Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, I'm going to try to start updating this story again, I know, an update is long overdue, like, two years overdue, but I'm sorry, hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless. **

Striker POV

Waking up early, slowly I peel my eyes open and look around the den that I now claimed as my own. Clearly, the sun still hasn't risen, but like always, here I am, awake long before usually everyone else.

Standing up, I let out a heavy yawn and stretch out. Once stretched, I exit my den to go and explore my new home.

My parents knew when I left I wasn't coming back anytime soon. I said my goodbyes, and they understood why I was staying away. I had things to do, business to take care of.

In the soft dullness on the early, sunless morning, I take in a deep cool breath and let it out in a content sigh.

Finding my way to the creek, the one that, clearly by the smell, splits the two, soon to be joined packs. Bending down, I take a drink, ears ever swiveling on alert for any sign of danger, or surprise.

Catching the sound of a twig snapping, I look in the direction, but all alert goes when I see the cause. Hutch and Winston walking down the obvious path the the stream.

"Hello Sirs," I say once I'm sure they have seen me.

"Good morning Striker, why are you awake so early?" Winston asks me.

"Always am sir, most peaceful before sun up, not as much chaos of a lively pack," I say with a slight chuckle, gaining one from Hutch as well.

"I can't argue that," Winston says.

"Say, Striker right? If you're always up this early, how bout you join me on my early patrols?" Hutch suggests.

Normally, I might decline, but I like having something to do, and some company isn't too bad I suppose.

"Alright, starting tomorrow?" I ask him.

"How bout right now? Winston and I are just finishing up our plans for the day," Hutch says, Winston just nods at his side, seemingly agreeing with Hutch.

"Works for me," I say to him, offering a small smile.

"Alright, Winston, I'll report to you when we get back, and then send out the hunting party as well," Hutch says firmly. I can now understand why he is the Beta of this pack.

"Very well, seeing as that is settled, I think I'll return to my den and rest awhile longer," Winston says as he turns and walks away, back to his den.

We both watched him go, then turned back to each other. Hutch intrigued me. He's an alpha, but unlike most, who are like Kate and Garth, Hutch is rather soft spoken, and treats all equally from what I've seen.

"Lets get a move on then," He says as he turns, and skirts along the edge of the stream. I watch him for a moment, then jog after him to catch up. For a while, the two of us are silent, no other sound than our breathing, our soft steps on the morning damp ground, and the gentle noises of the forest beginning to wake up.

"Striker, tell me about yourself," Hutch says finally breaking the silence between us.

"Well, as I'm sure everyone knows, I'm not from your pack, just, decided to join," I say to him.

"Yeah, that part I'm not to clear on. Most wolves, after Alpha School, want to go home to see their families, yet, you opted to join a new pack, why?" He asks, me.

"I felt, even though I am young, it was time for something new, something with more purpose, I suppose," I say to him. Looking over I try to gauge his reaction to my words, but he's unreadable.

"That is understandable. Although, there's got to be more than that, come on," He presses further, and although I really just met him, I feel like I can trust him.

"Alright, well, as odd as it may sound, both my parents are omegas. In my old pack, omegas are treated so well, just as equal as alphas. A lot of packs, from what I was told don't appreciate omegas, and, I didn't like that, and wanted to see if there was anything I could do, so far, I've only seen a few alphas here who don't treat omegas well, but I can't really do much," I say, looking at him as we walk, wondering what his reaction would be.

Hutch remained quiet for a long time, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, until he suddenly stopped walking and looked at me.

"Striker, we have something to agree on, omegas are important, and, you haven't seen it yet, but, the Southern Pack. They're the root of the omega hatred. That's all I can say on that, but I do agree on your views of omegas," He says to me, then continues walking.

The Southern Pack huh? What would make a pack hate omegas? I wonder to myself as we continue our patrol.

"What's the Southern Pack like?" I ask Hutch.

"Well, it's rather dark in their territory, gloomy. Life there is not good, at least, not if you weren't raised there. But, their views, they aren't good, nor are their morals. Omegas, when identified at birth are killed. Some escape,but unless they make our border, or further, there is nothing we can do, unless we want war, and that wouldn't be pretty," He tells me.

"Why do they hate omegas so much?" I ask him.

"Ferra, the leader. His father was an omega, and Ferra, always got made fun of for being an alpha with an omega father. He never got to to alpha things. Then one day he snapped, and attacked his father, killing him. After that, he took over the pack, and eradicated all omegas there, some escaped. Humphrey, he was one of the pups when Ferra took over. He was too young to remember, and it's better that way, but Ferra murdered Humphrey's parents, and not quickly either. I know, I was there, I was part of the pack at the time. I disagreed with what was happening, and got as many pups out as I could, but I had to watch, watch Ferra rampage, and the one thing I remember the most is what he did to Humphrey's parents. The leader of the omegas, and that's where he took the most pleasure, he killed Humphrey's father, his own father, and, let some the others have their way with Humphrey's mother. That's when I ran for it," Hutch finishes, tears brimming his eyes.

"That's... That's horrible. How could he? Was there nothing the other packs could do?" I ask.

"No, there wasn't. In a matter of a day, Ferra had so much power, he'd rallied all the Southern Alphas, sparked hatred for omegas, the other packs, even together, weren't strong enough. The only one with any such strength in the North, and they refuse to be involved with Ferra. I don't blame them, but we all best hope for everyone's sake, Ferra, keeps his reign in the south," He says, but I want to know more.

"They really won't help? Wouldn't help?" I ask incredulously.

"No, Itala, she will have nothing to do with him. No more for now though, we are almost back, and the sun is coming up," Hutch tells me as we reach the clearing of our territory. Many wolves are awake, and a small group is waiting by the alpha den.

Hutch and I make our way over to them. Upon reaching them, Hutch sits by Winston, and I sit a ways away from everyone, observing.

"Alright, now, sun is coming up, Garth, Candu, Kate, and Claw, you have today, tomorrow, and the next for hunting duty, understand?" Hutch asks, with the thick, and commanding voice of a leader.

They all just nod and head off to what I'm assuming is the hunting grounds, leaving me, Winston, and Hutch.

"How was patrol?" Winston asks, though I assume he's speaking with Hutch.

"Striker?" Winston asks, getting my attention.

"How was patrol?" He asks again.

"Oh, you're asking me. It was fine, uneventful, which I'm assuming is good..." I say, a little unsure.

Before he can say anything, we are interrupted by a long howl, summoning Winston to a meeting.

**And that's the end of the chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed, remember, R&amp;R. **

**Later. KidCountry. Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey POV

Lilly and I had spent the night behind the waterfall, and I have to say, it was probably one of my best sleeps ever.

I didn't really want to get up, but the sun shining through the waterfall, no matter how little light it gave this early, woke me up. So now, here I am a top the mountain, looking out at the horizon as the sun slowly lights it all to begin the day.

To be honest, I just needed time to clear my head and think. I mean, before yesterday, I'd never even thought of Lilly as much more. I mean other than when we landed on each other after crashing the log sled, but that was an accident.

Yet, now, her and I are in a relationship, and I just haven't quite wrapped my head around it.

"There you are," I hear Lilly as she walks up next to me, and leans into my side slightly.

"Yup, here I am," I say smiling out at the horizon.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks as she looks over at me.

"Honestly, that was like the best I've slept in forever," I say with a slight laugh. "How bout yourself?"

"That's great! And I'd have to agree with you, best sleep ever," She says, and though I can't see it, I can hear the slight tinge of a blush in her voice.

"That's good," I say softly.

"Why are you up here so early?" She asks me curiously.

"Just, wanted to watch the sunrise and think," I tell her, choosing to be honest.

"Think about what?" She presses further.

"About everything that's happened in the last couple days, the alphas returning mostly, and... Us," I admit.

Lilly goes quiet for a moment, and she appears to just be thinking.

"What about us?" She asks finally.

"Well, nothing bad I promise, but just, kind of how sudden it happened, ya know?" I say to her.

"Ya, I get that. You don't regret this happening so fast do you?" She asks quietly.

Hearing her I just look over and smile.

"Not one bit," I say.

"Good," She says as she leans into me again, both of us content with the contact.

As we sit there watching the sunrise, the light, and warmth it brings begin to overtake the land, and in the distance we hear a howl. Paying no mind to it really, neither of us move except for the rise and fall of our chests as we breath, and the twitch of our ears on occasion.

Finally, the peace is interrupted by the rather loud growl from my stomach. Drawing a laugh from Lilly, and from me in turn.

"You're hungry," She says as she pokes my stomach with her paw.

"Nope, thirst, my stomach just makes noises that loud to announce I'm thirsty," I say with a laugh

She just laughs and shakes her head at my sarcasm.

"Come on, lets go see if the hunters have returned yet," She says as she stands up to leave. With a laugh, I stand up and follow after her, smiling all the way there.

"Hey Lil, what would your parents say about us?" I ask just as the thought hits my tongue.

"I... I'm not sure. I mean, I know they like you, so I doubt they'd have a problem with it," She says in a happy voice.

"As long as they don't get mad," I tell her, a little skeptical for no reason really.

"I mean, we can find out when we get there if you want to," She suggests.

"W-What?" I ask a little surprised.

"Well, the sooner they say it's ok, the better wouldn't you think?" She offers.

"Yeah, I suppose, but, your dad doesn't worry me, your mom does," I admit.

"That's understandable, but I'll be right there, she won't touch you," Lilly says softly, and it helps settle the quickly rising nerves.

Before the conversation about it goes further, we catch sight of Winston walking towards us, coming from the direction of the Eastern Pack. We stop and wait for him to reach us, as we are both curious to why he was at the Eastern Territory so soon after the return from Alpha School.

"Hey Dad, why were you at the Eastern Pack?" Lilly asks Winston.

"Tony wanted a meeting, he wants the packs united, and fast," Winston tells us.

"So, within the week?" I ask him.

"No, within the day it sounds like. I have to talk with Eve about it," He tells us, worry evident in his voice.

Lilly and I both look over at each other, I can see the worry in her eyes, mirrored by the concern in my own.

"You two come with me, nobody is to leave the main grounds until I have this sorted out, Tony has a few of his alphas stalking our territory, it is not safe," Winston says as he begins for the main grounds again, Lilly and I following right behind him.

"Dad, is there anyway to keep the peace any longer?" Lilly asks after some time of walking in silence.

"I... I don't know Lilly, but you guys shouldn't worry, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement, worst comes to worst, we just have to rush Kate and Garth to marry sooner than expected," He says, and I can tell Lilly doesn't like that idea.

After that, we all go silent, until we make it back to the Alpha Den. Where Kate, Garth, Eve, Hutch, and Striker all are, a mostly eaten carcass between them, but clearly enough for the three of us to have a good fill of meat.

"Hey Dad, what did Tony want?" Kate asks Winston, Lilly and I exchanging worried looks.

"Everyone, sit, I have some news, and you may not like it," Winston says as we all head to the back of the den, although Lilly and I stay off to one side.

Once everyone is seating in a circle, all looking at Winston, he sighs and looks around at the group before him.

"Tony, is not happy, and is driving for the packs to unite, and wants it done swiftly. He has some of his own alphas out patrolling, with orders harass any Western Pack wolves they encounter. He wants the marriage soon," He says the last part looking right at Kate and Garth.

"We... We don't mind joining sooner than planned, if it brings peace," Kate says looking over at Garth who just nods.

"Now Kate, you don't..." Winston starts, but Kate cuts in.

"It's our responsibility Dad, we are ready to fulfill it now," Kate tells him, Garth again nodding in agreement.

"Very well, this evening then, or tomorrow morning, I have to speak with Tony again to decide," Winston says, in a sad sounding voice.

During this, Lilly and I sat very close, our tails resting a little intertwined, both a little surprised at the fact Eve had said nothing, so far.

"If he wants it sooner than tomorrow, he'll witness the marriage through his shredded stomach where his eye will be after I rip them out and shove them down his throat," Eve finally says in her scarily calm and sweet voice. All our eyes are wide and locked onto her.

"You see, that's why I'm scared to tell her," I say in a whisper as I lean over to her ear.

"You'll be fine, just, don't act rushed," Lilly responses in a teasing manner.

"Alright, I'll tell Tony the arrangements are for tomorrow right after breakfast," Winston says as he leaves the den, to go have another meeting with Tony.

* * *

The next day seemed to have arrived all too quickly, and wolves were everywhere much earlier than usual. The hunting party was larger than normal, clearly hunting for enough for both packs, well, the soon to be one one pack, to have a feast following the unification.

Sadly for me, this morning, I had to wake alone in my empty little den. Seeing as Lilly had to sleep with her family, and since Winston and Eves till don't know about us, I can't be in there sleeping with her.

Stretching, I let out a yawn and then exit my den into the cool morning air of Jasper. The sun just peaking over the mountain tops, every none omega from the East and West packs are here, and even a lot of omegas as well.

Even though the East isn't as good at treating the omegas well, they could be worse, they could be Ferra bad, but they aren't.

After a moment of watching all the activity, I head to the Alpha Den to see if Lilly is awake.

Reaching the ramp, I can hear voices, more specifically, I can hear Eve and Lilly talking.

"Mom, I have something I want to talk to you about," Lilly says.

"Right now?" Eve asks.

"Yes, now would be good," Lilly says softly, in that gentle voice I have come to enjoy.

"Alright dear, what is it?" Eve asks.

"Well, I know that after marriages, there is a Moonlight Howl," Lilly says, and I can tell where she is going with this.

"Yes, there always is, what's the big deal?" Eve asks Lilly quizzically.

Now I'm certain what Lilly is trying to do, because it got real quiet, and I'm pretty sure Lilly is trying to get the courage to tell Eve, so I decide to help, or die, depends on Eve's mood.

"Eve? Mind if I say something real quick?" I ask as I peak my head around the edge of the den.

She looks at me, then nods, so I fully step into view, and over to Lilly's side.

"I was wondering if you would be ok with me taking Lilly to the Howl tonight," I tell Eve, in a slightly nervous, but mostly confident voice.

She just stares at me, and I can feel Lilly's eyes burning a hole in the side of my head while Eve's pierce my soul.

"That would be great! But if you try anything, I'll tear your tail off and shove it down your throat," She says in her terrifyingly sweet voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am," I say and glance over at Lilly who has a small smile on her face, then she nuzzles me gently.

"Alright, lets get the the Valley and get this unification/marriage thing over with," Eve says standing up, along with Lilly and I, and we leave the den, heading for the Valley to watch the sacred marriage ritual.

**Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Later, KidCountry Out! **


End file.
